Your Love
by ktsm10
Summary: Continuation of 'Last Request'. Quick future fic
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing._

_This is a continuation of 'Last Request'_

It was their three year anniversary. Quinn had set the table in their apartment with candles and scattered rose petals. She'd made his favorite meal and had chocolate covered strawberries waiting in the fridge for dessert. She was wearing a slimming black dress and a small silver cross around her neck. Her stomach fluttered when she heard the key turn in the lock. Adam entered the apartment and started grumbling about that days events.

"Hey, hun. You would not believe the day I had. My intern lost the plans for the new building and then everyth…" Adam stopped and took in the sight in front of him. His wife was standing there, looking completely gorgeous, and grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help it that his heart skipped a beat every time she smiled.

"What's all this? I mean I know it's our anniversary but I thought we agreed on not doing anything special."

"Adam, sweetie, I'm pregnant." She smiled wider, if that's even possible and nervously awaited Adam's reaction.

"Wha, I mean, How, I mean, I know how" he let out a small chuckle "Really? We're havin' a baby?" He ran over to Quinn and twirled her around the apartment. "We're having a baby" Obviously still in shock and completely ecstatic he scooped her up further into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

-PQ-

The next few days were spent in pure joy spreading the news of the incoming baby. Mercedes decided to fly down with Kurt from L.A. to visit with Quinn and Adam and help them start getting ready for the newborn. By the time Monday rolled around Adam went back to work, and Quinn headed out to Time Square to show Mercedes and Kurt the town. They spent the morning shopping and sight seeing. As they entered a small boutique she heard a familiar sound. She started making her way further into the store as Mercedes and Kurt tried on a bunch of different hats and scarves.

Her stomach started to tie up in knots as she walked towards the back. The last time she had seen him had been the night before her wedding. They had both said 'I love you' and that meeting had left her broken and depressed. Adam had sensed something was wrong but was nice enough not to press the issue. She had eventually pushed the feeling aside and was actually starting to be happy without him. That was until a few days ago…

_(flashback)_

_After work that day she stopped by a convenient store, picked up two pregnancy tests and rushed right home. When the results came she was a mess. Her emotions were completely jumbled. She was so happy for her and Adam, she knew how badly he wanted a family. However, on the other hand, the only man she had ever pictured herself having another child with was Puck. As she thought about every possible option she realized that she was crying. She couldn't take away this baby from Adam, so she put on a brave face and forced herself to smile even though her heart was breaking._

_(End of flashback)_

She reached the dressing rooms and saw him. He sat there with his head in his hands complaining to the someone who was trying on clothes behind the changing room door.

"Come on…how long does it take to try on a dress. Hurry up loser."

Quinn stepped shyly toward him, she had huge lump in her throat and wasn't able to manage more then a squeak.

"Puck…?"

_End of chapitre one. Please review and let me know if I should continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I've been on a real writing kick lately and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible because I'm leaving Wednesday and won't be back in the states 'til the 2nd of July so this will most likely be the last chapter 'til then, unless I find some miraculous free time tomorrow. So thank you so much for the reviews. TheresaTheresa20 thank you so much for the wonderful feedback on everything!_

_I forgot to state in the opening chapter that the title is based on the line "I just wanna use your love tonight, I don't wanna lose your love tonight" from the song 'Your love' by The Outfield. Great song, look it up. Now onto the story…_

He snapped his head up and looked at her as if she were a mutant from 'X-Men'. He shook his head as if trying to shake the shock off of his face. He could feel his heart pounding the moment she spoke. He stood up and rushed over to her. Pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

"Fabray…I missed you"

She smiled "I missed you too, Puckerman"

When they pulled away they were both grinning like five year olds in a 'Chuck-e-Cheese'. Mercedes saw that Quinn was speaking to someone excitedly and she pulled Kurt to her by his collar.

"Look at that" she pointed towards Quinn and Puck. Kurt gasped

"Oh my goodness, is that one Noah Puckerman? Boy do they both look as smitten as they did in high school."

Mercedes started heading toward them and mumbled "Well, c'mon, we better go save her."

Once they were in hearing distance, Kurt cleared his throat.

"Hi, guys" Puck walked over shook Kurt's hand and gave Mercedes a small awkward hug "long time no see. How have you guys been?"

They both replied with answers that Puck didn't really care about. Not like he could even really concentrate on them. He was too busy trying to get his stomach to stop flipping. Kurt was in the middle of some story, but he couldn't stop staring at Quinn. Her hair was cut a bit shorter and was pin straight; but her eyes we're still the same sparkling eyes he'd fallen madly in love with. He finally looked around and Kurt looked like he was waiting for a response.

"Yeah, that's great man" Quinn started giggling, Mercedes had a horrified expression on her face, while Kurt looked like he was expecting nothing less.

"What? What did I do?" Puck looked at Quinn who was know doubled over in laughter. Kurt rolled his eyes and said "I just finished telling you about how I had to have surgery four months ago"

"Oh whoops" Puck offered his 'apology' smile and winked at Quinn.

Then the door to the dressing room swung open while a girl who was tall, tan, had a mess of curly chocolate hair and looked to be about 18 backed out of the room with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Jeesh who are you out here talking to, you sound like you just saw freakin' Jesus" Maria flipped around and saw Quinn. The girl started squealing, dropped the clothes on the floor, and ran over to Quinn.

Puck forgot about how much his sister had missed Quinn when she moved out. Maria might have as well been Quinn's sister too considering how close they got when Quinn was living with him.

"Maria! Ohmygosh, you're all grown up, you're so beautiful!" Puck just stood there while the two girls caught up. Then much to Quinn's horror Mercedes invited Puck and Maria over for dinner.

Puck tried to interject and decline politely but it was too late Maria had already agreed and began walking off with Kurt and Mercedes. Puck looked at Quinn who suddenly looked pale and drained,

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"You know, we don't have to come over tonight. I don't wanna impose."

Quinn playfully hit him on the arm and against her better judgment said "No, no imposition at all. It'll be great, and you…" Quinn paused and pursed her lips as if she were playing out a scenario in her head, then continued in a whisper "you can meet Adam."

"Yeah, great…"

Quinn walked with Puck out of the boutique and joined the others. She knew she was going to have to introduce Puck and Adam sometime, she just didn't want to.

_Please read and review, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. Oh and for those who didn't catch it Maria is Puck's little sister._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! So I got this up before I leave! Woo hoo! Thanks everyone for the positive-ness._

Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt had spent the rest of the day preparing for dinner. After they had split ways with Puck and Maria and had given them directions, Quinn had sped to the market. She picked up all the ingredients she needed for a vegetarian lasagna. She instructed Kurt and Mercedes on how to put everything together, then hopped into the shower. While she was in the bathroom she heard Adam enter the bedroom.

"Hey babe, what's goin' on? Why are Kurt and Mercedes making so much food? and they set the table two extra places…"

Quinn stepped carefully out of the shower and opened the bathroom door. Adam was loosening his tie when he looked up and flashed her his million dollar smile. Quinn walked out of their bathroom and thought to herself how lucky she was. She just couldn't understand how she'd snagged Adam. He knew about her situation in high school and everything with Puck and still he was completely supportive and understanding. Adam was now sitting on the bed taking off his shoes. Quinn climbed onto the bed, while standing on her knees she started massaging Adam's shoulders.

"So..umm, I ran into a couple of old friends in the city today." She leaned down and kissed Adam's ear all the way down to his jaw. "and Cedes invited them over for dinner before I could stop her, and I couldn't exactly take it back so…is that okay?"

Quinn awaited Adam's answer nervously and only when he smiled and agreed did her heart slow down.

"So who are these old friends coming over?"

This was the part Quinn had to handle really carefully "well, umm, it's a just a friend and his sister"

"Mmm-hmm, and does this friend have a name?"

This was when Quinn's stomach started it's trapeze act again. When she finally answered it came out as a breathless whisper. "…It's Puck" She looked at Adam, who had completely frozen from changing his clothes and turned to look at her.

He let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. Quinn had told Adam all about her and Puck. He knew how much she cared for him and how protective he was of her. He understood that there would always be something between them, especially since they had shared a child; but he believed that Quinn was loyal to him and loved him more than anything.

"Well alright then, I guess you better help me find something to wear so I can look better than this guy." He grinned and then pulled Quinn to him "I love you Quinn"

Quinn buried her nose in his neck "I love you too"

-PQ-

The clock had just struck six when Puck and Maria had exited the elevator that had taken them to Quinn's floor. Maria rushed to the door, knocked and turned around to face Puck. She noticed that he looked worried.

"Hey, what's wrong? Look, don't be nervous, I mean have you seen yourself? I bet this guy has nothing' on you."

She shot Puck a grin and winked which he returned. Mercedes swung open the door and ushered them inside. Kurt was sitting on a chair across from Adam who was seated on the couch. Adam immediately got up and walked towards them.

Maria leaned back to Puck and whispered "Then again, there's a reason I don't gamble." Puck growled back a quiet and sarcastic "Thanks"

Adam stood six feet tall, had chestnut brown hair which was short but not too short, gorgeous green eyes and looked like he worked out for eight hours everyday. He grabbed Maria into a tight hug, which made Puck hate him even more.

"Maria, hi, I've heard so much about you. Except I pictured you much shorter and younger." Adam chuckled while Maria just stood there and giggled like a school girl. Then Adam turned towards Puck. His facial expression changed completely. Puck could tell he was standing his ground. Adam stuck out his hand confidently and waited for Puck to shake it. Puck grabbed his hand and shook it as strongly as he possibly could.

"Hi, I'm Adam, you must be Puck. I've heard a lot about you too." Puck could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't as thrilled to meet him as he was Maria. Puck gave an appropriate response and stepped back next to Maria.

-PQ-

They all had gathered in the living room. Puck was sitting on the couch next to Kurt while Mercedes and Maria sat on chairs across from them. Adam was sitting on the arm of Mercedes' chair and they were discussing something about his job. Puck just sat there wondering where Quinn was. He was facing what he had learned to be their bedroom door, and was staring at it, waiting for her to come out.

Then Puck sucked in a deep breath that made a gasping sound. Adam snapped his head towards Puck and then followed his gaze. Quinn had just walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing a tight dark purple dress. Her hair was down and curled. Puck couldn't take his eyes off of her and she was staring at him as well. Adam could tell that they were having a moment. Who did this guy think he was. If he thinks he could just waltz into his home and make goo-goo eyes at his wife, he was sadly mistaken. Adam hopped off the chair, walked over to Quinn and pulled her into a deep kiss. Puck's heart stopped. His hands began to curl into fists at his side. He could feel his face getting hot, he looked over at Maria who was giving him a warning glare and shaking her head. Maria got up and Puck followed suit. Maria pulled away and stepped to the side so Puck could move in. He ducked his head and smiled while he pulled her to him.

"You look amazing Fabray." He whispered into her ear. She giggled

"You clean up pretty well yourself."

She pulled away and walked over to Adam who protectively put an arm around her shoulder, when Kurt began to speak

"Well let's get this show on the road, I'm starving" Then they all filed into the dining area to start dinner.

-PQ-

About an hour and half into the festivities they had finished their meal and were now eating dessert.

Adam wasn't blind, he could see the looks Puck was giving Quinn all throughout dinner. So when Quinn poured everyone a glass of wine and poured herself and Maria some sparkling grape juice, Adam decided this was the perfect time to give Puck a reality check. When Quinn sat down Adam raised his glass.

"I would like to make a toast. You see this is a very important time for Quinn and I" he was looking directly at Puck. Puck would swear Adam was smirking at him. "So I would jut like to say here's to Quinn, our happiness, and our new baby"

Puck's head started spinning as soon as the last words left Adam's mouth. Puck dropped his fork on the plate and struggled to breath. He looked over at Quinn who was staring at him with a horrified apologetic expression. Everyone else hadn't seem to notice because they were all clinking their glasses. He pushed back his chair and rushed out of the apartment.

Quinn was in shock, as soon as Puck had gotten up from the table she started to do the same. She hissed at Adam as she chased after Puck.

"How dare you! How dare you do that, you knew how upset he would be. I wanted to tell him my way! In a way he wouldn't be completely blindsided! We will talk about this later."

Quinn stormed out of the apartment, up the two flights of stairs. She could hear Puck's footsteps ahead of her own and when she finally reached the roof he was sitting there with his head in his hands.

Puck had heard her follow him, he knew she would. Not soon after he had sat down he heard the door open. A few seconds later he felt a hand touch his back gingerly. She sat down next to him and started rubbing small circles on his back.

"Puck…I am so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."

After a few moments he offered up a bitter "Congratulations"

Quinn let out a small laugh " You know, you never would good with that whole lying thing"

He looked at her and smiled sadly. She laid her head on his shoulder

"you know, I really am sorry though. Adam shouldn't have done that"

"I know Q…I know."

He looked down at her, he had a feeling in his gut and he wasn't going to ignore it anymore. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up towards his. He kissed her. Lightly at first, then when Quinn reacted the kiss became deeper. He pulled her tighter and she grabbed at his shirt. They were too involved in one another to hear the roof door open. A figure started walking toward them and cleared their throat.

"Ahem…"

_Sooooo...I hope you liked it. Please Please Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alrighty so there are a few things I would like to address_

_1. Ohmygoodness, thank you all soo much for the wonderful feedback! It's so encouraging!_

_2. I am finally home! I'm back and now I'm trying to adjust back to the time difference and trying to get back into the swing of writing._

_3. I am leaving again on Saturday for two weeks, BUT I'm trying to purchase my laptop before then so I can update on vacation._

_And_

_4. I will try to have another chapter besides this one posted before I leave on Saturday, but I'm not making any promises. Also, if I don't get my laptop before then I am really sorry._

_Ok now onto the story._

As soon as they heard the noise both of their heads snapped up. Quinn quickly pulled away and looked at Puck

"I'm so sorry Puck. This never should have happened."

She got up and walked towards the roof door. When she reached her she stopped and whispered

"Maria, please. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't tell anyone…please."

Maria gave her a hug and told her it was ok. Quinn then headed through the door and back downstairs. Maria waited until Quinn was out of hearing distance, then she let loose.

"What the hell is wrong with you Puck! I mean I get that you still love her but jeeze, she's having a baby and she's married! What were you thinking!"

Puck was still in the same spot with his head in his hands. He knew Maria was completely right. That what he had done was wrong but with the way Quinn had kissed him back he had felt like it was the most right thing in the world.

He looked up. Maria was obviously waiting for an answer

"I don't know, okay? It just kinda happened. "

"Oh okay so you just expect me to buy that Puck?" she sighed "Listen, I know that you have feelings for her and obviously with what I just witnessed she feels the same; but she is having a baby with Adam. You need to let her live her life and not make things anymore complicated. She still has to go down there and explain what just happened at dinner to Adam. Please Puck just leave it alone."

Puck nodded; but really, if Adam thought he had won this fight, he had another thing coming.

-PQ-

About 20 minutes after the 'roof incident' Maria came back down, gathered her and Puck's coats, thanked Quinn for the evening, and then headed to the elevator to meet Puck in the lobby. After that, Kurt and Mercedes had gone to the guest room they were sleeping in and got ready for bed. Quinn finished the dishes and walked towards her room. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was empty and the shower had just stopped running. Quinn had started to change into her pajamas when Adam walked out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet and he was wearing only flannel pajama pants. He glanced at Quinn, walked around the bed and grabbed a blanket and his pillow. He started to head toward the door when Quinn stopped him

"Where are you going?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "I was gonna go sleep on the couch. I figured you probably didn't wanna talk to me after what I did."

She sighed "Well you were wrong. Adam, I'm so sorry. I completely overreacted. I never should have blown up like that." She silently apologized for kissing Puck as well.

Quinn was now sitting on the bed and Adam started to crawl towards her.

"No, no. I shouldn't have even mentioned it. I knew it would be a touchy subject for him. I guess I just wanted him to know that you're mine now and nothing he can say or do can take you away from me." he sighed "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Adam"

Adam laid down next to Quinn on the bed, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"So, are we good?"

Quinn smiled and snuggled further into Adam.

"Yeah, we're good."

-PQ-

It was Friday night and at least a week had passed since the dinner fiasco. Quinn hadn't heard from Puck or Maria the entire time. She wasn't even sure if they were still in New York. Kurt and Mercedes had flown back to California yesterday and Adam was on a business trip to Phoenix for four days so Quinn had the apartment all to herself. She had rented her favorite movie, Atonement, and ordered Chinese takeout. She was waiting for the food so she could settle in her bedroom and relax. The doorbell rang and Quinn went to answer it. She was wearing just a sports bra and some of Adam's old boxers. She grabbed the money off of the counter and swung the door wide open.

She stood there in shock. Seeing the last person she expected to see.

"Hey Quinn"

_Okay, sooo I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review, it really means a lot and thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Soo…I have finally finished this chapter I have been suffering from a minor case of writers block. Now I don't know if I'll be able to update this again before I leave. Also, I'm pretty positive my laptop won't be here until about five days after I leave for vacation; which in turn means no more updates 'til I get back which isn't 'til the 25__th__. And even then I'm gonna be pretty busy 'til mid August but I'm hoping that I will find time to continue this during all the chaos. But if I cannot then I have all the rest of August and all of September cause school won't start 'til the end to update and I plan on continuing writing through school and however long it takes me to finish (which I have no clue when that will be) SO enough with my rambling now on to the chapitre…_

".GOSH! Finn Hudson, Is that you?"

Quinn leapt off of the ground and into her old friend's arms. When she finally let go and Finn put her down and he was laughing. She started looking around the hallway.

"Where is she? Where!"

Just then the elevator opened down the hallway and the girl exited. She turned down the hallway and when she saw Quinn she started squealing. Quinn ran out of her apartment and just about tackled her best friend.

"Rachel! I can't believe it, you're here! In New York! At my apartment!"

The girls were now both jumping up and down.

"I know I know!"

When Quinn and Rachel finally settled down they all went back to her apartment. Quinn started making coffee and they all sat down in the living room.

"So what are you guys doing here in New York?"

"Well" Rachel began "Finn surprised me with Broadway tickets and a trip for our anniversary."

Quinn looked at Finn with surprised admiration "Well wasn't that thoughtful of you"

Finn just sat that soaking up all the glory. In reality he had almost forgotten about their anniversary. That is until Puck called from New York asking for help from Finn. Puck explained the whole situation. Finn had told Rachel everything that Puck had told him. Rachel reluctantly agreed after some major persuading from Finn. She had said she needed to talk to her best friend and see how she felt about everything. So they had booked a flight from Lima to N.Y.C. and had proceeded to find Quinn.

They we're all just sort of sitting there until Finn brought up another subject.

"So, Quinn, when were you planning on telling us about the baby?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt like an idiot. Rachel was shooting him a horrified glare to which Quinn was completely contradicting with her confused one. She just sat there looking at him until she finally spoke

"How did y…OH, Mercedes and Kurt must have called you. I told them I didn't want to have a big party or baby shower or anything like that. Those two…"

Rachel and Finn just nodded, thankful that Quinn had given them an excuse. They began talking about generic things. Life in Lima, their families, their jobs, etc. Quinn had insisted she stay with them and her and Rachel began making up the guest bedroom. Once they had finished the girls started talking about 'girl things'. Finn entered and interrupted their chatter.

"Hey Rach, honey. Umm, I'm gonna go down to the ticket office and see if they have them there for pick-up."

Quinn interjected "Finn, it's like eleven o'clock at night. The ticket office is probably closed."

Finn shot Rachel a worried glance for help

"Well there's no harm in checking. That's fine honey. No rush, just be careful. I love you" Rachel agreed knowing perfectly well where Finn was going.

"Bye hun, love you too. See ya later Quinn."

Finn walked out the door, took the elevator down to the lobby. He walked out onto the sidewalk and took the subway one stop down. He exited and found his way to a small Italian place lit by red, green, and white paper ball hanging lamps. He walked through the entrance and to a table near the back. He saw Puck stand up and smile at him. He gave Puck a quick 'man-hug' and then asked

"Alright man, so… what's the plan?"

_Sorry this is so short. I'll update before Saturday if I can. Thank you guys so much for reading and favoriting (is that a word?) this story. It means so much. Please review! Thanks again._


	6. Chapter 6

_Well my goodness, this has taken me forever and I do mean forever to get up. I'm so sorry about that. I'm hoping to do better now that I've basically gotten everything done I need to for college this fall. Seriously, the feedback has been wonderful. Thank you all so much. So I think I've addressed everything I wanted to. So, enjoy (hopefully)_

"Alright man, so… what's the plan?"

Puck was trying to figure out how to explain all this to Finn. The truth was he didn't actually have a set plan. All he knew was he needed to convince Quinn she was meant to be with him.

"Well for starters I was gonna show her that Adam's all wrong for her."

Finn looked puzzled "…Ok…and how exactly are we going to do that?"

Puck rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and mumbled an incoherent answer.

"Are you freaking kidding me Puck! You have absolutely no idea what you're gonna do, do you?"

"Well not exactly, but-"

"No! No, Rachel and I come all the way out here to help you, thinking you had some inkling of a plan in your Quinn-driven brain and you have nothing! This trip was completely pointless"

"Aw, c'mon, don't say that. Just think about how happy it made Rachel to be able to see Quinn again."

Finn thought about the look of joy on his wife's face when she found out they were visiting Quinn. The truth was Finn was pretty happy about coming here too. He had a great time catching up with Quinn and it was nice to see Puck again as well. Suddenly, Finn stood up. He threw some money on the table for his drinks and began walking out of the restaurant.

"Dude, where are you going?"

Finn turned around, smiled at Puck, and responded

"I'm goin' back to Quinn's. You comin'?"

-PQ-

After Finn had left, Rachel and Quinn continued to talk and get reacquainted. Once they finished they made some popcorn and found a movie to watch until Finn returned. About an hour into the film Quinn heard the familiar tapping on her door. She threw off the blanket that was covering her legs and hopped up to answer the door.

"Finally, goodness Finn I thought you were dea-"

Quinn couldn't finish her sentence. The butterflies in her stomach were too overpowering. She definitely hadn't expected Puck to be there. Finn had this goofy grin on his face as her entered the apartment.

"Hey Q, sorry I took so long but look who I ran into"

Quinn glared up at Finn and then looked at Puck who was awkwardly standing in the door way.

"Well, come on in Puck"

Quinn reluctantly let him in and shut the door behind them. She walked toward her bedroom where she heard Rachel speaking in an over exaggerated tone

"Oh my gosh! Puck! What are the chances of running into you here?"

Quinn walked in and found Finn and Rachel snuggled up on one side of her bed and Puck sitting against it on the floor. She plopped down on her side, thankful that she and Adam had splurged on a king-size. She re-started the movie and settled in. When the movie ended Rachel and Finn headed back to the guest room much to Quinn and Puck's protest.

"Aw c'mon, there's still two more movies!"

"Puck's right, you guys are gonna miss the best one!"

Finn had already walked out of the room and Rachel trailed behind yelling over her shoulder

"Sorry guys, we gotta get some shut-eye or we'll be screwed tomorrow. Night you two"

Quinn began to start the next movie and awkwardly shuffled around Puck. She laid back on the bed and noticed how uncomfortable Puck looked on the floor.

"Hey, Puck, you know the bed's pretty big and I don't think it would be that horrible if you came up here to watch the movie."

Puck turned his head, complete shock etched on his face. He got up slowly and made his way over to the left side of the bed. He left an appropriate distance between them and hoped that it was enough so Quinn wouldn't be able to hear his heart thumping. Midway through the movie Puck heard a soft snoring and looked over at Quinn. She was curled up into a tiny ball and snuggled deep in the covers. He knew what he should do. He should have gotten up, turned off the movie, and gone back to his hotel room. But he also knew what he wanted to do. So Puck scooted deeper into the bed and fell asleep with the woman he loved wrapped tightly in his arms.

_Review! Review! Review! (Please)_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I don't know how many people are actually reading this story but here's the next chapter for you and I have the next one done as well but it probably won't get posted for a few days_

Quinn's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight poured through the small slits in her blinds. She tried to sit up to get off the bed but there was a firm weight around her waist. She rolled over to see what was keeping her in place. She found that she was face to face with Puck. Quinn stifled a gasp and tried to get her heart rate back to normal. She finagled her way out of his grip and tip toed to her bathroom.

Puck woke up to the sound of the shower running. He remembered that Quinn had slept so soundly in his arms. He got up from the bed, ran his hand over the top of his head and began to look around the room. This room was perfect. It was exactly what he would have pictured his and Quinn's room to look like when they were married. He pulled up the blinds, opened the double glass doors and stepped onto the small patio facing the street. He breathed in the fresh morning air. When he returned to the room he closed the doors and sat back on the bed waiting for Quinn to emerge from the bathroom. He looked at the dresser facing the bed. He imagined opening the drawers, pulling them open, and getting dressed for work. Quinn waiting for him when he got home, making love to her every night and then waking up and then doing it all over again. Their life would be perfect. Then Puck caught a glimpse of a silver frame perched perfectly on the cherry wood of the night stand. It was a picture of Quinn and Adam on their honeymoon. She was in a light green bikini and he in blue swim trunks. They were sitting on a white sand beach Puck assumed to be somewhere in the Caribbean. Suddenly his fantasy faded away replaced by the reality of the situation: Quinn wasn't his. As his heart began to sink, the door to the bathroom opened. Quinn walked out in a plush white towel, shaking her damp hair out with her hand. Just as quickly as Puck's heart descended it began to flutter. It took every ounce of self-control in his being not to grab her and jump her bones right then and there. She jumped and was clearly startled by his presence. He grinned as she began to speak.

"Uh… I, sorry. I thought you would still be asleep. I hope I wasn't too noisy."

He chuckled in response.

"No, not at all. I just woke up actually. Nice room. I had no idea there was a patio and everything. Although it seems to be lacking a closet."

Quinn smiled "It's in the bathroom, which I'm guessing you might need to use…"

Puck agreed and headed towards the white tiled room, when he came back out Quinn was still in a towel but now had a black bra and a black pair of underwear on underneath it. She walked past Puck into the bathroom and veered to the left where the closet was. She didn't notice Puck follow her. She dropped her towel once she was in the gigantic walk-in and stood there contemplating her outfit.

Puck walked up and stood in the door frame. He hadn't seen Quinn that way in a long time but she still managed to take his breath away.

Quinn was about to reach up to pull down a small gray day-dress when she felt two hands wrap around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat. Puck spun her around and her hands landed on Puck's chest. They both stood there breathing one another's air when Puck began to slowly move his lips closer. Quinn had no resistance in her and she silently thanked God when the phone rang and she had to pull away to answer it. Puck was mentally kicking himself for being so bold as she walked away.

Quinn had begun to slow her breathing when she picked up the receiver.

"Hello"

"Hello, may I please speak to Mrs. Reed"

"This is she"

"Hi, Mrs. Reed, this is Delinda from Dr. Thompson's office. I was just calling to confirm your appointment today at one o'clock."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mrs. Reed. See you today"

Quinn had completely forgotten about her doctor's appointment today. She had made one when she'd told Adam. She wanted to talk to the doctor about what to do and just to be absolutely positive. After she hung up the phone she turned around to see Puck watching her.

"Listen Puck that was wrong. I know it wasn't your fault that we both fell asleep watching the movie last night, but what happened back in my closet was. I'm married Puck and I'm having a baby. If I weren't this would be a completely different story but…"

"But it's not. I get it. I was outta line, but I'm not gonna apologize Q… I should probably get going." He walked over to her, placed a kiss on her cheek, and headed for the door. "I'll leave my number for you, call me if you need anything. I'll always be here for you Quinn." He smiled sadly as he walked out of the bedroom and minutes later Quinn heard her main door open and then shut. As soon as she was sure Puck was gone Quinn broke into tears. She continued to cry until she heard a small tapping on her door and Rachel popped her head in.

"Morning…sweetheart what's wrong?"

She rushed over to Quinn and gave her a hug.

"Oh nothing, I'm just being an typical woman."

Quinn wiped her eyes and got up to finish dressing. She yelled back to Rachel from her closet

"Listen, Rach. I have this appointment today, for the baby. Would you go with me?"

"Oh sweetie of course I will. I'm sure Finn can find something to do."

-PQ-

Quinn sat on the cold metal doctors table while Rachel sat across from her. She was only waiting for the doctor to come back so they could leave. She had already done everything they needed her to do. They did a physical and an examination and had her take a few more tests before she could go home. The big wooden door swung open as her doctor walked in.

"So am I all set to go?"

"Umm, Mrs. Reed, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, you're not pregnant."

_Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Umm, this chapter is basically filler. I really prefer the next one so just keep in mind that Chapter 9 is ready and waiting, haha._

"What? What do you mean I'm not pregnant?" Quinn asked, shock spreading across her face.

"Well, we ran our tests and there's no baby inside you. I'm very sorry"

"Well then how did this happen? I took a pregnancy test."

"Home pregnancy tests are very rarely falsely positive but it can be caused by a number of things: hormones, chemical balance, a switch in birth control. Things like that."

Quinn sat there digesting the news and could only mumble an "ok" in response.

The doctor proceeded by apologizing once again and told her that she could leave as soon as she was ready. When he exited Rachel came over and sat next to Quinn.

"Quinn, honey, are you okay?"

Quinn couldn't respond; she just started to cry. The odd thing was she wasn't able to tell if they were tears of sadness or tears of joy.

-PQ-

Over the next two days Quinn went through so many emotions she thought she would explode. Finn and Rachel had to unexpectedly fly back to Lima because of some health issue with one of Rachel's dads. Quinn later found out he was fine and would fully recover. Rachel apologized over and over for having to leave her but Quinn understood. The night they had left, Quinn had called Puck numerous times, desperately wanting to talk to him about the 'baby', but ended up hanging up before the call could even connect. She felt so horribly upset that she and Adam wouldn't be having a child but so completely relieved that wasn't pregnant. She knew she should feel horrible, that some women aren't able to even be lucky enough to have children. Then after she thought about that, came the guilt; which happened to be the stage Adam found her in when he returned home. He walked through the door and knew something was wrong. The apartment was a complete mess. There were clothes and blankets everywhere. Dishes were piled sky high in the sink, ice cream cartons filled the trashcans, and when he found Quinn she was curled into a ball on their bed in her over-sized sweatpants and sweatshirt. She began to pour out apologies and random fragments of statements. He could barely make sense of it all.

"I- I'm ssso sorry A A Adam. I-I went to the doc-doc-doctor annnnnd, I'm jussst so sorry- "

After he had comprehended what she was trying to say he just laid back on the bed and pulled her close. He was heartbroken. He had really wanted this baby with Quinn but he wasn't going to let Quinn see him upset; that would only make Quinn more hurt. So he took off a few days from work, cleaned the apartment and ultimately was there for Quinn. Once he was confident Quinn would be okay on her own he headed back to work.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay Quinn?"

Quinn looked up from her spot on the bed

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go back to work, you've been so great. I love you."

Adam walked over and gave Quinn a goodbye kiss

"Bye babe, love you too. See you after work."

After Adam had left, Quinn decided it was time to put her best foot forward. She got up, took a shower and put on her favorite casual dress. She made a list and chose to start by heading to the market. She was waiting for the elevator to come when the doors opened and there stood Puck. Her heart stopped; she debated about turning around and sprinting back to her bed but decided to be brave. Quinn entered the elevator and pushed the button back down to the lobby.

"Hey"

"Hey, I was just comin' to see you."

"Really, why?"

"I'm leaving this afternoon to go back home and I wanted to come say goodbye."

Quinn's stomach sank, she definitely did not want Puck to go back home. She really enjoyed having him close and knowing that he would be there if she needed him.

"Oh, ok. Well, it was really great to catch up Puck. Be safe."

Quinn wanted to tell him about the baby but she couldn't make herself. After that encounter in her closet she promised herself she would stop giving him hope. How was she supposed to expect Puck to stop if she didn't stop herself?

Puck felt hurt, he was expecting her to be more upset that he was leaving. He knew he had to see her one more time before he left but this was not going according to plan. She was supposed to cry and beg and plead; and he was supposed to kiss her, tell her she meant the world to him and that he would do whatever it took for them to be together.

The elevator reached the lobby and Quinn and Puck stepped out.

"Well…ok then. I guess I'll see you around."

She smiled softly at him and hugged him loosely

"Bye Puckerman."

"Bye Fabray."

They walked out the double doors and went their separate ways down the sidewalk.

-PQ-

When Puck arrived back in Ohio he took all his stuff home and went over to Finn and Rachel's for dinner. Finn and Puck were talking in their living room while Rachel cooked in the kitchen.

"Hey Noah, how was your flight?

"It was fine. Boring but fine."

Finn took another swig of his beer and handed Puck one of his own.

"So…did you get to see to Quinn before you left?" Rachel yelled from the other room

Puck mumbled back his response "Yeah...yeah. It was a little awkward and not exactly what I expected but it was nice to see her one last time."

"Well did you get to talk to her?"

"Yeah" Puck answered a little confused

"So you know then?"

"Know what?"

"Uh-nothing, never mind" Rachel stopped, clearly there was a reason Quinn didn't tell Puck and she didn't want to be the one to spill the beans.

Puck was now entering into the kitchen upset and worried.

"No, what don't I know? Is something wrong? Berry, I swear to God if something's wrong involving Quinn and you're not telling me, I will never forgive you."

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh

"Noah nothing's wrong. It's just- If, if I tell you you can't talk to Quinn about this. If she wanted you to know she would have told you."

"Fine, I won't."

"Quinn, Quinn's not pregnant Noah. She and Adam aren't having a baby."

Puck felt as if a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He wanted to jump and shout for joy. He kept himself composed but excused himself and went outside to 'get some fresh air'. As soon as he stepped onto the porch he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Quinn's number.

-PQ-

Quinn had finished her errands for the day and was now catching up on some reading because Adam had to work late. She had just finished chapter 11 when her cell phone began to ring in her bedroom. She quickly hopped up and jogged to her dresser. She grabbed the phone and answered without glancing at the caller id. She just assumed it was Adam calling and telling her he had to pull another all-nighter.

"Hey baby"

"Well hi to you too."

As soon as she heard Puck laugh all the air left her lungs.

"Puck, uh hey. Sorry, I thought you were Adam"

Puck scoffed "I figured. Do you have time to talk Q?"

"Umm, yeah sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

Puck breathed in. He was just gonna come right out with it. He couldn't afford to be subtle anymore.

"Well for starters how 'bout the fact that you're not pregnant…"

_Please review loves!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to everyone who's reading/alerting/favoriting/reviewing this story. There really isn't a whole lot of Puck and Quinn in this part. I just really like this chapter 'cause it's basically like a turn in the story. Some really important things happen. Also, I apologize about how sucky the last chapter was and I hope that this one's somewhat better/more exciting. _

Quinn gasped "How did you know th…Rachel. I am going to kill her."

"Quinn, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna send the wrong message Puck. If I had told you I wasn't pregnant when I saw you this morning, what would you have done?"

"Nothing"

"Puck, be honest."

Puck sighed "…Fine. I probably would have been overjoyed Quinn, just like I was when Rachel told me; but I don't know if I would have done anything."

"Well I do, and I was just trying to save us from making a mistake. I am sorry I didn't tell you though" The line grew silent for a few minutes until Quinn spoke up again "It's getting late Puck. I should go."

"Yeah, ok, whatever. I guess I'll talk to you later Quinn."

"Bye"

"Bye Q"

-PQ-

Adam opened the door to find his apartment newly cleaned and his wife asleep on their overstuffed chair. The picture perfect scene of his gorgeous wife peacefully sleeping made what he did tonight all the more horrible. As if he didn't feel guilty enough, yeah he'd enjoyed it but was it really his fault if he had to work late? And could he help it if his new hot secretary Lindsay happened to be working late with him? And how was he expected to control the fact that she'd kissed him and ended up straddling him in his desk chair? Sure, I mean he could have pushed her away but he was caught off guard and he was a guy. What could Quinn expect? He had stopped it, not right away of course, but before serious things happened. On his way home he thought about telling Quinn but it would do more harm than help. So he scooped up his wife and woke her with a soft kiss to her lips. Quinn made a quiet moan as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mhhm, hey baby. How was work?"

"It was alright, long and boring. How was your day?"

"It was ok, busy." Quinn replied sleepily

Adam carried Quinn into their room and gently laid her down on her side of the bed. She had already fallen back asleep by the time Adam returned from the bathroom. He snuggled in with Quinn and held her tightly against him. He went to bed thinking about how much of a lucky bastard he was and how he hoped that this little arrangement would go on for quite a while.

-PQ-

Quinn had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach the Wednesday of that second next week. She couldn't exactly figure out what it was, she thought it was probably just left over guilt about the baby or emotions about the 'Puck conversation'. Lately Adam had seemed distant; he had been gone a lot so she had decided it would be nice to take Adam a surprise dinner. He had worked late for at least a week now and Quinn had felt horrible that he hadn't had a good home cooked meal for a while. She'd made his favorite: roast beef with baby carrots sweetened with honey and garlic mashed potatoes. She walked through the huge glass doors of Adam's building with a large straw picnic basket. She passed by the desk attendant and smiled politely as she headed for the elevators. When she reached the 23rd floor the knot in her stomach had, for some reason, grown bigger. As she headed towards Adam's office she felt like she was walking to her own execution. She knew something was wrong. She pushed open the heavy oak door and gasped at the scene in front of her. She dropped the basket as her heart began to sink. There was her husband with some skanky little brunette's legs wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Adam flipped around and pulled his pants up in one swift movement.

"Quinn, baby! It's not what you think."

"Really? It's not what I think because I THINK that you two were just having sex."

The secretary had now gone behind Adam's desk and was putting her clothes back on. Her shoes were lying directly in front of Quinn. Lindsay shuffled past Quinn not even trying for her shoes. Quinn whipped around and threw the shoes at the girl.

"Here don't forget these!"

The secretary turned around and yelled back

"Hey, listen, as if this isn't embarrassing enough. I understand you're upset and I'm sorry for sleeping with you boyfriend or whatever the hell he is to you, but he told me he was single, ok? So don't blame me, blame the ass-hole who cheated on you and lied to me. Oh and by the way Adam, if that is your real name, I quit."

Quinn just stood there as the girl stormed out of the office, letting the news sink in.

"What does she mean single? We've been married for three years! THREE FUCKING YEARS ADAM!"

Adam was grasping at anything for some usable excuse. There was only one thing he could say and that was the truth.

"She was new, she didn't know. Quinn, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have done this."

"Damn straight" She breathed in deeply "Ok, well just tell me this is the first time"

Adam rubbed the back of his head guiltily

Quinn began sobbing now

"Adam…this was the first time right?"

"God Quinn, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry"

Adam was almost in tears now as well, begging for Quinn to forgive him.

Quinn turned on her heel and started for the door. Adam reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Quinn, c'mon tell me what I can do, what I can say to make this better."

"You can't say anything Adam, but I suggest getting a hotel room tonight and probably for a while 'cause you're sure as hell not welcome in the apartment."

And with that Quinn left the office. Once she was down on the street walking towards her apartment she completely lost control. She started to sob and heave, by the time she entered her home she was in the hiccupping stage of crying. She grabbed her suitcase and frantically began shoving clothes into it. Once she had everything packed, she hopped onto her laptop and booked the next ticket to the Port Columbus International Airport. Quinn didn't know what would make her feel better, all she knew was she had to get back to Lima. Now.

_Ok, so unlike the last 3 chapters I do not have the following chapter already written for this one. It may take me a few days but I'll try to have chapter 10 up as soon as possible. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one and now that Adam things are sort of out of the way I'm planning some pretty big stuff for Quick. Now, make me love you guys some more and review! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ughh, sorry for the horrible suckage that is my writing..._

-PQ-

Quinn's flight left at 10:15 that same night. She rushed to the airport her face flushed with the thought of leaving this place. She checked her bags quickly and then sat down in her gate, letting her heart slowdown from thumping. When the time came she boarded her plane. She leaned against the seat, her eyes began to flutter, and her lids became heavy. She yawned and let a sweet sleep overtake her. She awoke when the flight attendant announced they had arrived in Columbus. By the time she had gathered her bags and hailed a taxi, it was close to midnight. The driver loaded her bags and headed toward Lima. It was 1:45 when she arrived at Finn and Rachel's house. She paid and thanked the driver and hauled her bags to the door. She rang the doorbell at least three times before she heard some shuffling and then a loud thump.

"…Shit. I'm coming, coming."

Finn opened the door sleepily and Quinn noticed he was holding his left foot.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Finn looked around and then down at her bag "…where's Adam?"

Quinn felt the emotions rise within her. Tears sprang to her eyes and her heart's ache returned. That's when Quinn lost it; she started bawling and couldn't stop.

Finn stood there with his mouth dangling open, gaping at the beautiful girl weeping in front of him.

"Aw, dammit Q, c'mon in."

Quinn shuffled into their home and looked around. It was unbelievably cozy; she saw pictures of Finn and Rachel everywhere. There were framed Broadway posters and playbills neatly displayed on the walls. She also noticed a lamp lying on the ground and figured that was the thump she'd heard from earlier. Finn was at a loss, he was completely clueless when it came to crying girls. He started to turn away and walk towards the bedroom.

"Ok, ok. Just hold on, I'll go get Rachel."

Minutes later Rachel stumbled into the living room

"Finn, what? You're not making any sense. I can't understand a word you're saying."

Then Rachel looked around and saw Quinn sobbing on their couch.

"Finn! What the hell did you do?"

Rachel slapped Finn on the arm and rushed over to Quinn.

"Quinn, what happened, what did Finn do?"

"I didn't do anything! She was outside, I asked where Adam was and then she started crying."

Rachel looked at Finn, rolled her eyes then turned back to Quinn

"Quinn, what's going on?"

Quinn could only utter out broken fragments

"Adam", "secretary", and "cheating" were the only things Rachel needed to hear to understand

'Oh honey! No, I'm so sorry. How could he do that?"

"You've got me" Quinn sputtered out "I found him last night and then I went home and came here. I'm so sorry to barge in on you like this."

"Sweetheart, you're fine. We're always here for you."

Rachel rubbed soothing circles on Quinn's back before she got up and walked into the kitchen as Finn followed

"Finn call Noah"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Just do it."

Rachel returned and Quinn had finally stopped crying. Rachel had brought a cup of tea and a bowl of coffee ice cream with brownie bits, Quinn's favorite. Quinn rejected the tea but greedily accepted the ice cream. Rachel and Quinn discussed the situation for a good 40 minutes until the doorbell rang. Finn answered it and Puck rushed in

"What happened? What's so damn important? Is everyth-?"

He stopped short when he saw Quinn all red and puffy-eyed on the couch. He rushed over to Quinn and stared at her with imploring eyes. Quinn stood up and quickly shoved herself into Puck. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Puck breathed in deeply as his body readily accepted the warmth from her hug. Puck then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as she started to cry again. Rachel stood up walked over to Finn and started dragging them back to their room.

"C'mon honey, let's give them some time alone" Rachel whispered as Finn agreed and they left.

Once Quinn had stopped crying and they had sat down on the couch. She explained the whole situation and could barely make it through without bursting in sobs yet again. When she finished, Puck began to speak

"So, do you want me to go kick his ass?"

Quinn let out a bitter laugh as she replied

"Yes" she paused and breathed deeply "Thank you Puck."

"It's nothin' Q. I'm always here for you."

"I know"

Quinn smiled up at Puck and gave him a soft simple kiss on his lips. Puck's heart sprang into his throat as she snuggled deeper in his arms. Puck switched on the TV and held Quinn tightly until she fell asleep.

-PQ-

Quinn woke up at 11 o'clock that morning, emotionally exhausted. She looked at her phone and saw she had a bazillion missed phone calls and messages. She tossed her phone aside and wandered into the kitchen. She was looking through the cupboards for a cup when Rachel emerged from her room

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"As ok as I can after finding out my husband was cheating on me." Quinn took a deep breath "Where's Puck at?"

"Work, but he said he'd be by as soon as he was done…What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. I need to call my lawyer and set up a meeting."

"Lawyer? For what?"

"A divorce. If there's one good thing I learned from being with Puck in high school, besides sex, it's that I don't have to put up with cheating. That's a deal breaker."

"Well, good for you Quinn, you're being really brave about all of this."

"Thanks" Quinn looked around the room and then walked over and gave Rachel a tight hug "I don't know what I would you without you or Finn, Rach. I don't think I'd survive"

"Quinn, you'd be fine. You're a strong woman." Rachel pulled back from the hug and smiled "But a woman none the less and I happen to know that manicures and pedicures make everything better. What do ya say?"

Quinn pondered the thought and finally agreed. Rachel excitedly headed off to get dressed while Quinn did the same. About a half an hour later Quinn and Rachel were about to leave the house. Quinn was actually feeling somewhat not depressed; she was ready for a nice day with Rachel; a day where every time she was alone with her thoughts she didn't feel like vomiting. Quinn walked through the living room and swiftly opened the front door to head to the car when she ran right into the man standing directly in front of her. Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. Her stomach twisted into knots as her hand curled into fists at her sides. There before her stood the man she least wanted to see; there before her stood Adam.

-PQ-

_Please review :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks so much to everyone who is reading! Here ya go…_

-PQ-

Quinn couldn't move. Her heart sunk and a huge lump had arrived in her throat. Her head became flooded with thoughts of the previous nights' events. Her world started spinning and Quinn grabbed onto the doorframe to keep herself upright.

Rachel wasn't following too far behind Quinn and she quickly approached the door to see what had Quinn in a tizzy. Rachel's mouth dropped open at the sight of Quinn's husband. He looked terrible. His usually perfectly coiffed hair was matted and messy. His tie was loose and all his clothes were wrinkled. His eyes were red and swollen. He looked as if he'd been up all night. He was muttering Quinn's name softly over and over and his hand was outstretched offering a bouquet of flowers. Quinn was completely speechless; Rachel however was never the one to keep quiet.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry. I needed to explain. I know I don't deserve to bu-"

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed "You're damn right you don't deserve it. You cheat on my BEST friend and you show up here at MY house and just expect me to let to you do more damage. I don't think so."

And with that Rachel slammed the door in his face and dragged Quinn to the couch.

"Quinn, hey, are you ok?"

Quinn just sat on the overstuffed piece of furniture and nodded her head. Finn, who was off for the day, stumbled out of the hallway due to all the commotion.

"What's going on?"

Rachel began to explain, when they heard a pounding on the door. Finn walked over towards it and before Rachel could stop him he opened the door. Finn looked at Adam, pathetic and lonely, then at Rachel who was shaking her head "no". He sighed and knew he was gonna be in deep shit for this but he knew the couple needed to talk things out.

"C'mon in" Finn sighed deeply and before Adam could enter Finn put a hand on his chest "but I swear to God, if you blame her or insult her or hurt her anymore, I will not hesitate to beat the living piss out of you. Got it?"

Adam slowly nodded his head and walked in. Finn finally turned back around to look at Rachel who was giving him the death glare. Adam made his way over to the chair directly across from the couch Quinn was sitting on.

Quinn looked up to see Adam staring at her with apologetic eyes. Adam took a deep breath and began to speak but Quinn stopped him.

"A-Adam" It hurt her to say his name, she felt a pang in her heart where her love for him had turned to despise "I can't go back. I can't, no I won't, live with this; and I know you're sorry and you would take it back if you could, but you can't." Quinn's voice was now noticeably louder as Finn and Rachel watched her take a stand "I loved you, so much; but now, now I don't see how I ever could have. I will not let you cheat on me and get off easy."

Adam was looking up at Quinn, who had moved over near the chair Adam was perched on. She was leaving him. He knew he'd messed up but he'd thought she would be able to forgive him. He sat there with his heart breaking and let the news sink in. The more he let it stew the angrier he became. Yeah he had cheated physically; but mentally Quinn had cheated as well. Adam stood up and began to speak.

"Ok, Quinn. Fine. Sure I slept with my secretary but you, you were emotionally absent the whole first year of our marriage! You were depressed and sad and I stood by you the whole time!"

"I never…"

"You never my ass! And you don't think I saw the way you look at Puck this entire time?"

"Puck?" Quinn was breathless, she never thought Adam would get this angry.

Adam was yelling now, ranting about Puck, going on and on about how lucky she was to find him and how she didn't deserve to be happy.

It was then that Finn finally stepped up and pushed Adam.

"What did I tell you bitch? You don't talk to her like that. Get out!"

Adam looked around, embarrassed and hurt. He took a deep breath and tried to cover his tracks

"I'm-I'm sorry Quinn. I was just upset I didn't mean it."

Rachel walked over to the door and held it open

"You heard him, get out."

Adam sulked toward the door and exited as Quinn followed

"Quinn, where are you going?" Rachel asked as she tried to stop her

"I need to finish this Rach, no matter how bad it hurts or what he says I need him to agree that it's over."

Rachel nodded and watched from the window as Quinn walked over the rental car Adam was about to get in. When she saw everything was going all right she turned away and went to chastise Finn.

"Adam, I called my lawyer. We need to set up a date when we can discuss this civilly."

Adam nodded and started mumbling options when Quinn heard a truck pull up in the drive way. She heard a door slam and saw a blur of plaid and denim in front of her. Before she knew it she heard a loud crack and looked down to find Adam on the ground holding his jaw and his now bleeding lip.

"Puck!"

"You sonofabitch. How dare you show up here after what you did?"

Quinn quickly stepped in front of him and pushed him back over to his truck

"Hey, hey calm down. Just breathe."

Quinn looked over at Adam who had gotten into the car and had begun to pull away. He stopped when he reached Quinn.

"I'll call you, ok?"

Quinn nodded and watched as Adam drove off. Then she turned her attention back to Puck. She grabbed his hand and looked carefully at his knuckles.

"Are you ok?"

Puck scoffed and avoided her eyes

"…What did he mean he'd call you? You're still talking to that motherfuc-"

Quinn smiled softly and began dragging him back towards the house.

"C'mon let's get your hand cleaned up and I'll explain everything."

-PQ-

After Finn and Rachel had gotten caught up on everything and Quinn had told Puck what had happened before he'd arrived, they headed to the bathroom so Quinn could look at his hand.

Puck was sitting on Rachel's vanity stool in their massive bathroom. Quinn came over with a damp washcloth, hydrogen peroxide, and a q tip. She placed herself sideways on Puck's lap and took his right hand in hers. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her tightly as she began dabbing at his hand as he winced.

"Does it hurt real badly?"

"Hell naw, doesn't hurt at all."

Quinn giggled at his attempt at covering his pain.

"Mhhhm, whatever you say Mr. Badass"

Puck chuckled, then looked up at Quinn his face suddenly becoming serious.

"So…you're leaving him?"

Quinn sucked in a quick breath, the question catching her off-guard. She ducked her head and mumbled.

"Yeah, I just can't be with him anymore."

Puck lifted Quinn's chin so she was forced to look at him.

"I'm sorry Q"

Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a bitter laugh

"No, I'm serious. I'm sorry this ever happened to you. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the fact that you're soon to be single but you should have never had to go through all this."

Quinn lifted her gaze back to Puck as she started to lean in towards him. Puck quickly took the hint and crashed his lips onto hers. She flipped herself around so she was straddling him as Puck picked her up and pushed her back up against the wall. Quinn linked her ankles around his back. Puck's hands were now running up and down the outsides of her thighs as he sucked on her neck. Quinn's fingernails were clawing at his back when she reattached her lips to his and her common sense suddenly flooded back.

"Mmm, Puck-Puck. Stop, stop. We can't do this."

Puck mumbled an agreement as his lips had now gone back to her collarbone.

"Seriously…I'm still married."

Puck sighed and dropped Quinn back onto her feet. Quinn looked up at him sheepishly, while her heart rate returned back to normal.

"I'm sorry, really I want this too, I do; but I don't wanna do anything to soon, ya know?"

Puck ran his left hand over his head and nodded as Quinn grabbed the gauze and finished wrapping his hand. She tossed him a bag of frozen peas as they headed back out into the main part of the house. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and mumbled into her neckline.

"I get it, but I definitely have dibs as soon as you're single."

-PQ-

_Ok so that's where I'm gonna stop for now._

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok, so I'm just gonna start out by apologizing with how long this has taken me to finish and post. I legit just moved into my dorm room last Thursday and this week was my first week of actual classes. I know, I know, excuses, excuses. So anyways with that being said I'm pretty sure that the chapter after this one will be the last. Alright, so thank you so much for the reviews and your patience…now onto the chapter._

-PQ-

Quinn stood in the doorway of her New York apartment for the last time. She could hardly believe that over three years of her life had gone by and now she was moving back to Lima, newly divorced, and starting from scratch.

Surprisingly Adam had been very cooperative through everything. She had gotten everything she thought she deserved. They both weren't spiteful or angry, just accepting. When they had settled everything, Adam had walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek while mumbling that 'he was going to miss her'. She watched him leave and then walked out of the lawyer's office with her head held high. When she returned to the apartment she packed everything up and called a moving company. About a week before the divorce was finalized, she had paid rent on a small apartment close to her new job and Rachel and Finn's home.

She turned around and took a deep breath. She picked up the last of bags that hadn't already been moved and walked out. Once, she exited the building she felt like a new person. She was utterly relieved, she was past the crying depressed stage; she just wanted to get back home to Rachel and Finn, and mostly Puck. They had talked over the phone so much the first week but then came the divorce settlement and plans to move and she hadn't gotten to talk to him as much as she wanted to.

She hailed a taxi, slid in, and as it pulled away she watched her old life fall away behind her as she started a new chapter in her life.

-PQ-

Quinn carried out the last of the moving boxes and tossed them on the curb next to her very full trashcans. She wiped her hands on her pants before turning and heading back inside. She closed the door and looked around. It had taken her all day, with no breaks, but she had unpacked everything. Nothing was in its correct place, of course, but everything was out of its box and in its general area. She had just pulled out a plate and popped a frozen lean cuisine meal into the microwave, when she heard a tapping on her door. She walked over from the kitchen and opened the door. Her heart flipped and rose up into her throat when she saw him standing there. He had a huge grin on his face and his arms were open wide.

"Hey"

She spoke when oxygen could finally fill her lungs again

"…Hey"

She cracked a small smile and in one swift motion he had picked her up, tickling her, and was swinging her around her living room. When he set her back down they were both giggling and smiling like school children. They collapsed onto her couch and wound up closer than Quinn had expected. Quinn was sprawled out against the left side her arms flailing over the side. Puck was almost on top of her his legs entangled with hers as his body was pressed against her torso. They laid there catching their breath when Puck began to speak.

"I'm really glad you're back"

Quinn's breathing had returned to normal and she replied

"Me too, I missed you Puck."

She looked over at him and smiled. That was all the confirmation he needed as he quickly closed the distance between their lips. Quinn gasped as he swept his tongue across her bottom lips. She quickly returned the gesture as she flipped herself over to straddle him. He picked her up as she linked her legs around his waist. He maneuvered his way through her living room as she attached her lips to his neck.

"Where's your bedroom?"

Quinn pulled back as now it was Puck's lips turn to attack her collarbone.

"Hallway, last room on the left."

Quinn pulled her shirt over her head as Puck slammed her into a wall. When they finally reached her room they were clad only in their underwear. Puck reached around her back and found the doorknob. He opened the door and tossed her on the bed, Quinn now thankful that her bedroom was the one room she had actually completed. Puck was now crawling on top of her slowly, kissing his way up her inner thigh and she held onto his shoulders. Quinn shooting up quickly as Puck suddenly pulled away.

"What? What is it?"

Puck paused and looked up at Quinn intensely

"Are you sure Quinn? Are sure you wanna do this?"

Quinn smiled and leaned down to kiss him gingerly. Puck took the hint and pushed himself upwards as he laid Quinn back down on the bed. He took off her bra and Quinn grabbed his neck and smashed his lips into hers as they made love for the first time in years.

-PQ-

_Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, goodness. Well, here it is the final chapter of Your Love. I was going to just end it with "And they all lived happily ever after" but I got some last minute inspiration from the most amazing tumblr RP. I swear Pizza, cheesecake, protein shakes, and gummy bears will never be the same for me. Ugh, but enough with my rambling. Thank you all soo much for reading and reviewing and sticking with me. You guys have all been so encouraging and I really hope you enjoy this last chapter 'cause I do it for you guys_

-PQ-

Quinn placed the last plate in the dish washer as she felt strong hands slip around her waist. She turned around and kissed Puck gently on the lips.

"Good morning"

"Morning" Puck said as he began placing light kisses up and down her neck

"Well someone's in a good mood"

"Yeah, well someone's just happy he's been dating the girl of his dreams for a whole year" with that he pulled a small velvet jewelry box out of his back pocket

"P-p-puck…what, what is that?"

Puck chuckled "Relax; it's not what you think it is."

He flipped open the box and revealed a small silver diamond pendant in a curvy "s" shape

"I know you don't really dig on mushy anniversary stuff but I saw it and I thought you might like it…"

Quinn smiled and pulled him towards her "It's perfect, I love it."

"Happy anniversary"

Quinn giggled "Thanks baby, I love you. You didn't have to do this though. I didn't get you anything this nice."

She pulled out a bag of gummy bears and a new engraved guitar pick.

"Q, I love it. I love you…alright, now get your butt to your room and get dressed. You're gonna be late for work.

Puck slapped Quinn playfully on the butt as she laughed and headed towards her bedroom.

-PQ-

Quinn, Puck, and Finn were all gathered in Rachel and Finn's living room after eating a nice dinner together. Rachel was in the kitchen making coffee while the others chatted about their jobs when Rachel yelled out to them

"Hey, why don't you guys head out to the back porch and I'll bring the coffee out, Finn would you be able to help me?

Quinn headed through the dining room with Puck following closely behind as he winked at Finn. Quinn walked through the sliding door and gasped at what she saw in front of her. The porch railings were wrapped with small white lights. The table had a vase of little daisies and another small velvet box sitting right next to it.

Quinn spun around as Puck slid the door closed behind him.

"Puck? What is all this?"

Puck walked over to the table picked up the box and turned back around to Quinn.

"Quinn, you know that I love you with all my heart" Puck began as he got down on one knee "and I know that we've been through a lot together and that there's no one else I wanna spend the rest of my life with. So Quinn Meredith Fabray will you marry me?"

Quinn was standing there in shock; all she could manage was shaking her head in disbelief. Puck stood up worriedly and walked slowly toward her

"Uhh, Quinn, listen I totally understand if this is too soon or if you're not ready or if you don't wanna get married again… it's okay."

Quinn shook her head again and began to move towards him. When she reached him she looped her arms around the back of his neck

"Noah Ephraim Puckerman, I would love to marry you, but umm I have something to tell you first."

Puck held her tightly and kissed her

"Babe, whatever it is I'm fine with it."

"Well good, because I went to the doctor last week and I was planning on telling you soon. Puck, I'm pregnant."

Puck smiled and laughed as he picked Quinn up and twirled her around when Finn stuck his head out the door.

"So I'm guessing she said yes?"

Puck chuckled "Yeah, she said yes…I mean how could she not"

Quinn rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek as they both headed inside. Rachel greeted them both at the door with hugs and had desert waiting for them inside. They all spent the night laughing and talking about the plans for the wedding

-PQ-

11 months later Quinn Fabray sat in the nursery rocking Holden Carter Puckerman to sleep as her husband watched her from the doorway. Puck walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hey, how's our boy doin'?"

"He's doing great, just fell asleep."

Quinn turned to look up at her husband and smiled as Puck sat on the edge of the rocking chair.

"Quinn can I ask you something?" as Quinn nodded Puck continued "Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding me Puck? I have the perfect husband and the perfect son. Everything's perfect."

Quinn got up, kissed Holden on the forehead and placed him in his crib. She turned around to face Puck but was met with his lips on hers. He began dragging her towards their bedroom.

"You're right Q; everything is perfect…including that body of yours. So how's about we get to work on number two, huh?"

Quinn giggled as Puck attached his lips to her neck, scooped her up into his arms and closed their bedroom door.

_Again, thanks so much for reading and I'd love if you guys would review. You all are awesome :)_


End file.
